Roof racks for vehicles with a high roof line are not easy to reach and are thus difficult to load. This is particularly true of cross country ambulances or other vehicles in which the shape, and in particular the height of the body work, is primarily determined by the purpose of the vehicle with less emphasis on a pleasing appearance.